Learning Tails
by RevanRoseMills
Summary: What if Alice had a twin? What if they were separated when they were little? Who are these strange people and why do they seem to fight all the time? AU; Watching their own stories. Alice/Lucy family. Mirana/Alice (Malice) and Lucy/Mirajane pairings. One-shot for now.


A bright light envelops the whole room as two different sets of people appear. On one side of the room dressed in clothes from the Victorian Era is the group from Underland. On the other side of the room the people were deposited in a giant dog pile, this group was from Fairy Tail guild.

From Underland there was Mirana, Iracebeth, Tarrant, Alice, and Chessur. From Fairy Tail there was Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Juvia, Makarov, and Mavis. Everyone looks around the room before there was a simultaneous squeal of "Lucy!/Alice!" and the two hugged each other much to the shock of the rest of the room.

"Alice if I may ask, who is the girl you are hugging?" asks Tarrant.

Alice stopped hugging Lucy for a minute before introducing her to her friends. "Sorry about that, this is my twin Lucy Heartfilia. I was just excited to see her as we haven't seen each other since we were separated when we were little." Then she turns to address Lucy. "Lucy these are my friends from Underland. This is Mirana: the White Queen of Marmoreal, Iracebeth: the Red Queen of Crims, Tarrant Hightop: the Mad Hatter, and Chessur: the Cheshire Cat."

"It's nice to meet you all, Alice spoke highly of you when I last saw her when we were kids." Commented Lucy.

"Lucy, my child, would you please introduce us to your friends." Asked Master Makarov.

"Hai, this as you now know is my sister; Alice Kingsley and her friends." she then addresses Alice. "These are my friends Erza Scarlet: Titania and Fairy Queen of Fairy Tail, Mirajane Strauss: Demon Queen of Fairy Tail, Wendy Marvel: Sky Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, Cana Alberona: Card Mage and Resident Drinker of Fairy Tail, Master Makarov Dreyar: the Master of Fairy Tail and one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and Master Mavis Vermillion: the First Master of Fairy Tail. Speaking of which, can you see her?" asks Lucy.

There were a chorus of yeahs from the Underland group before Mirana spoke up. "It's nice to meet you all, but if I may ask, why wouldn't we see her?"

"I can answer that Lucy." Says Mavis before turning to Mirana. "The reason we are surprised that you can see me is that only people with the Guild Mark of Fairy Tail can see me."

"And why's that child?" asks Chess.

"I'm no child my friend, in fact I'm older than everyone in this room. The reason only my Guild is supposed to be able to see me is because I'm in fact, dead." To prove her point she floats just above the ground like normal.

There was a moment of shock and gasps from the Underlandian group while they processed this information.

"B-but how are you here if you're dead?!" exclaims Iracebeth.

"Before I died I enacted a ritual that would allow my spirit to walk the mortal plane until my presence is no longer needed by my Guild. The only problem of this is the only ones who can see me are the people who bear my guild mark. Well... normally that is." Answers Mavis calmly.

"That's an interesting explanation and all" booms a mysterious voice around the room "but I didn't bring you all here to chat. You are to watch each other's adventures. Alice and the Underlandians have two movies currently, while Lucy and Fairy Tail has a series of videos. We will start with Alice's movies then go through Lucy's shows as those will take longer to watch."

"That's dandy and all, but do we have anything here to drink?" asked Cana.

Makarov sighs before pulling out three scrolls and hands them to Mirajane. Mira moved to the side of the room before opening the first scroll and making a bar appear. She then opened the second which stocked it with food, and the third which stocked it with alcohol and other drinks. She then grabbed a barrel of alcohol and gave it to Cana.

"Here you go Cana."

"Thanks Mira-san."

"No problem"

The Underlandians just stared amazed as Cana started drinking the barrel. They snap out of it when couches and chairs suddenly appear. Everyone takes a seat. Mirana sat by Alice on one couch, Iracebeth sat in a chair, Tarrant sat in a chair with Chessur on his lap, Lucy sat by Mirajane on a couch, Erza sat by Cana on another couch, Mavis sat by Wendy on another couch, and Makarov sat on a chair. The room darkens as a projector starts to play the movie along the expanse of the wall.

"Before we get started, would anyone else like something to drink?" asked Mira and the screen paused.

"Hai, can I get a strawberry milkshake please Mira?" asked Lucy shyly.

"Hai, and anyone else? You name it I can make it." stated Mirajane proudly.

"Can I get a vanilla milkshake please Mirajane-san?" questions Alice.

"Of course Alice, and there's no need for formalities. You all can just call me Mira!" exclaimed Mira with a giant smile on her face.

"Could Hatter and I get some tea and crumpets possibly?" inquires Chessur.

"I'll get that right away, my dear cat."

With that everyone ended up ordering something and Mira quickly made them all their refreshments before walking around balancing a tray with tea and crumpets on her head, another tray with tea and strawberry tarts on her arm, a tray with strawberry cheesecake and juice on another tray and in both hands the two milkshakes and a mug of beer for Makarov. She gracefully distributed all the food to her customers with a smile before grabbing herself a glass of juice and settling once more into her seat beside Lucy. The screen then unpaused and started playing Alice in Wonderland.


End file.
